In one known form of hose coupling swaging apparatus as disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,706,123 and 3,849,858, a pusher and a die actuating mechanism are simultaneously hydraulically actuated downwardly respectively in swaging direction and die closing direction, the apparatus being provided with duplicate cam means to cam segmental die members carried by said mechanism radially into and out of mating engagement as they are moved downwardly and upwardly by the die actuating mechanism. In addition to the complexity of such known apparatus with reference to duplication of cooperating cams for opening and closing the die, such apparatus employs a hydraulic cylinder which is reciprocated with respect to a fixed piston to effect die opening and closing movement as aforesaid and which has a piston reciprocable therein operatively connected with said pusher to actuate said pusher in downward swaging direction and in upward retraction direction. Simultaneous hydraulic actuation of the die closing mechanism and of the pusher may result in damage to the apparatus or to the die members as by the presence of foreign objects between the die members as they approach die closing position, may cause personal injury to the operator as by pinching of fingers between the die members as they approach die closing position, or may damage the hose as by pinching thereof between the die members as they approach die closing position.
In another known form of apparatus for contracting a hose coupling sleeve to grip a hose therewithin as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,514, the hose coupling sleeve is positioned within a collet assembly, and a hydraulically actuated pusher pushes the collet assembly into a tapered die to contract the collet assembly around the hose coupling sleeve thus to crimp it around the hose. Furthermore, in this form of apparatus, if the collet segments stick on the crimped hose coupling it may be necessary to jiggle the hose coupling assembly or to tap the hose coupling assembly with a hammer or the like to strip the crimped hose coupling from the collet segments.